


Remembering

by Wowee_pals



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brief Memory Loss, Day 3: sacrifice, Day 4: First Kiss, Gav800week, M/M, Will I ever write anything that's not super cheesy?, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowee_pals/pseuds/Wowee_pals
Summary: After sacrificing himself to save Gavin, Connor can be repaired. Unfortunately, his memory unit is damaged, and Gavin has to help him remember what they had together.This was written super late for Gav800 week, because I really wanted to participate but school was starting up again. This is for days 3 and 4 combined.





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said, this is really late, but I wanted to participate somehow. This idea came to me when I was supposed to be paying attention in class, and I just ran with it. Enjoy!

3 Days. 

It took 3 days to fix everything. The entire time, Gavin was constantly checking in with the Cyberlife repair center and pacing nervously around his apartment. 

_He’s an idiot._ Gavin thought to himself. _He’s an absolute idiot. “Advanced prototype” my ass, I would’ve been fine._  

Gavin sighed. _No I wouldn’t._  

He had barely slept during those 3 days, and had done absolutely no work. 

All because Connor decided that Gavin was more important than himself. During their last investigation together, they’d managed to corner a suspect on the run. Just when they both thought they had him, Gavin realized the man wasn’t going down without a fight. The suspect reached behind him, and pulled out his gun, firing three times in Gavin’s direction. 

Gavin flinched, remembering the sound. Remembering someone gripping his shoulders, pulling him out of the way. Losing his balance, and stumbling towards the ground. Turning back and seeing blue blood all around him. 

_“Connor?”_  

The detective shook his head, trying not to think about it. Thinking about Connor, slumped over, giving a slight laugh as his voice processor malfunctioned and his LED went dark. 

Of course, Gavin wasn’t the only wreck. Hank had been freaking out as soon as he’d gotten word that Connor would have to be repaired. All Gavin could do was provide sympathy and comfort, which Hank returned. Ever since Connor and Gavin had become an item, Hank had warmed up to the man. And Gavin had to admit, Hank wasn’t all that bad. 

He was eternally grateful when Hank called him, saying that Connor was fixed. He rushed over to the repair center immediately. The human was greeted by Hank, who was waiting anxiously to speak with Connor, and an android nurse. 

“How is he?” Gavin asked, heart racing a mile a minute.

 “He’s alright. His body is fully repaired.” The nurse said. 

“Thank god.” Hank sighed in relief. “Can we see him?” 

“Of course.” The nurse said, “But you should know, we encountered a slight…problem during his reactivation.” 

“The hell do you mean?” Gavin asked, heart stopping. 

“It appears that his memory unit had experienced a minor corruption.” The nurse explained, “But he seems to be acting normally and I’m sure he’ll recognize you. However, we can’t be sure of the extent of his damage. It could take time to readjust him to everything.” 

“That’s fine, thank you.” Gavin said. He was eager to see Connor. Surely he wouldn’t forget him. Right? 

The two men followed the nurse to a small room, where Connor sat on a flat metal table. He was wearing a hospital gown that covered his torso, but even then, Gavin couldn’t tell where Connor had been shot. He knew it was somewhere around the head, but he didn’t want to think about it. Didn’t want to remember. 

“Hank!” Connor said, standing up. The lieutenant smiled, giving Connor a hug. The older man went on about how Sumo missed him or some shit. Gavin tuned it out, only thinking about what he was going to say. He would tell Connor about how much of a wreck he was, and how if he ever tries to sacrifice himself again, Gavin would personally kill him. He wanted to tell the android he loved him and how good it felt to know he was ok. 

The android’s brown eyes turned towards Gavin as he and Hank finished talking. A soft smile formed on his face, making Gavin’s heart skip a beat. The detective took a step forward, the “you scared the shit out of me, you plastic prick” already on his lips. 

“Detective Reed.” Connor said, almost sounding surprised. “It’s nice to see you as well.” 

Gavin froze. What did he just say? 

“W-what?” Gavin choked out. Connor hadn’t addressed him as “Detective Reed” since long before they started dating. 

“I admit, I didn’t think you’d want to see me.” Connor said, “But given that you were present at the scene, I suppose it makes sense that you would want to pay respect.” 

“You don’t…” Gavin started. He looked into Connor’s eyes. He couldn’t see past the confusion on the android’s face. It was almost as if… 

Connor didn’t remember what they had. Gavin couldn’t believe it. Everything he and Connor had worked towards. Everything they had done, felt, admitted to each other. Gone. 

“Glad to see you’re ok.” Gavin mumbled, walking right out of the room. He didn’t look back at Connor, who probably didn’t understand what was happening. He ran outside, not knowing how to process what just happened. Connor recognized him, but clearly he couldn’t remember being with him. Tears threatened to spill, anger and confusion flowing through Gavin’s mind. Maybe he was over reacting. He didn’t know for sure that Connor remembered nothing. 

Who was he kidding? There wasn’t any relief or happiness in Connor’s voice. He was smiling, yes, but he sounded nothing like the Connor that Gavin knew. 

“Reed?” a voice asked. Gavin turned, seeing Hank walking towards him. 

“He forgot us.” Gavin said. Hank stopped. “He forgot _us._ ” 

“Give it time.” 

“I don’t want to start over. I couldn’t bring myself to admit that I loved him for the longest time, and now I have to redo everything.” 

“Isn’t he worth it?” Hank asked. 

“Absolutely.” Gavin said, “But the only thing that’s held me together these past few days was the hope that he would be ok.” 

“And he is.” 

“The hope that he and I would be ok.” Gavin said, rubbing his eye to stop a tear. “I’ve basically lost him.” 

“Hey.” Hank said, pulling Gavin into a hug. “Now you have the chance to re-do everything. You may not like the sound of that, but it’s a chance to start over. If you two were really in love, then why wouldn’t you go for it?” 

Gavin sighed. The other man was right. He should try and rebuild things with Connor. “Thank you, Hank.” 

Gavin was thankful that Hank was driving Connor home. It would have been a long ride if he hadn’t.

 

* * *

 

The next time Gavin saw Connor was at work. He cursed under his breath upon seeing the android, pretending to focus on the terminal in front of him. He tried not to look over at him, hoping that he would just walk past his desk on his way back from the break room. Gavin could talk to him later that way. He’d have time to think about what he wanted to say. What he wanted to- 

_Tap._  

Gavin turned his head, eyeing the coffee cup that had been set down on his desk. His gaze traveled upwards, staring right in the face of Connor, who was smiling again. 

“It has come to my attention that you were upset by my recent memory loss.” Connor said. Gavin rolled his eyes. “ _That’s an understatement”_ He thought. 

“Yeah, well, maybe a little bit.” Was all Gavin said, biting his cheek. 

“Well, if it makes you feel any better,” Connor said, leaning down slightly towards Gavin. “I know that I feel…something towards you. I think it’s positive, but I’m unsure what it is exactly.” 

“Probably hatred.” Gavin remarked. 

“No, this feels…overwhelmingly positive.” Connor corrected, “While anything we may have experienced together may be forgotten, it’s entirely possible to restore memory units like mine.” 

“What do you mean?” Gavin asked, turning his chair towards the android. 

“I mean that for an android’s memories to be completely deleted, they would have to be reset before deactivation. That was not the case with me, so should you want my memories restored completely, you and I could spend some time together. Of course, not if you don’t want to.” 

“No!” Gavin exclaimed, “I mean, of course I want to.” 

“Good.” Connor said. “Perhaps after work we could meet up.” 

“I’d like that.” Gavin said, “And thanks for the coffee.” 

“You’re welcome.” Connor said, stepping back. “I remembered something about you and coffee. I assumed I used to bring it to you.” 

While that was true, Gavin didn’t have the heart to tell him that he was probably thinking of when he punched him in the stomach. 

Gavin couldn’t wait for work to be over. The second his shift ended, he bounced up, getting out of the precinct as fast as he could. Outside in the parking lot, Connor was waiting. 

“So, I believe that if I can see what I’ve forgotten, the memories should come back.” Connor said, “At least, I’ve heard of that working in the past.” 

“Doesn’t matter.” Gavin said, “It’s worth a try.” He and Connor walked out to the detective’s car, Connor sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Do you know where we could go?” Connor asked. 

“All around town.” Gavin answered, driving out of the parking lot. They rode in silence for a few minutes before Connor finally spoke up. 

“You and I…what exactly were we?” He asked. 

“We were together.” Gavin said, “Like…a couple.” 

“Oh.” Connor said. Gavin glanced over, and saw a faint yellow glow in the reflection of the window. The glow faded into a blue as Connor looked down. 

“Don’t sound so disappointed.” Gavin said. 

“I’m not!” Connor exclaimed, “Not at all! I’m just surprised, that’s all.” Gavin hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Well if the whole reactivation thing made you rethink things, I get it.” Gavin said. He definitely did not “get it”, but if that were really what Connor wanted, well, Gavin wouldn’t force him to stay. Connor didn’t say anything. Gavin felt sick to his stomach. He reached over to turn on the radio, desperate to have something break the silence. 

After about 10 more minutes of driving, they arrived outside of a large, grassy area. A park, Connor concluded, looking around at the large trees that provided shade from the bright sunlight. The two men got out of the car, stepping onto a path that wound throughout the park. In the distance, Connor could see several people, some sitting in groups, others walking with a companion of sorts. 

“This was technically date #1.” Gavin said. Connor looked over at the shorter man, processing that information. “After trying to win you over in a way, I asked if you wanted to hang out outside of work. You suggested walking through here.” 

“Yes…” He said, “I think I remember. Could you describe something that happened?” 

“Um, well…” Gavin paused. “We got ice cream. This guy was selling some kind of thirium-made version for androids, and you were so excited to try it.”

 

_> Memory files updating…_

_> Update complete. Memory restored_

_> Reconstructing…_

_Connor held the cone in his hand, careful not to let anything drip off of the sides. Gavin dug his wallet out of his pocket, handing over a few dollar bills before grabbing a cone of his own. His wasn’t made of thirium; instead it was a typical vanilla cone. Supposedly, that’s what Connor’s was supposed to taste like._

_“Thank you, Gavin.” Connor said with a grin. Gavin looked away, his face turning a slight shade of red._

_“Yeah, yeah.” The human said, “Go on and try it.” Connor slowly tasted the ice cream, analyzing it for a moment before pulling back._

_“This is delicious!” He exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Gavin. After trying it again, he added, “You know, this is the first thing I’ve ever had to eat?”_

_“What? Seriously?” Gavin asked in disbelief. Connor nodded. Gavin shook his head is amazement._

_“Glad I could provide something.” He said. The two then walked over to a nearby bench, finishing their treats. They talked for hours, learning new things about the other that they never would have found out otherwise. Noticing small details about each other, such as the way Gavin stuck his tongue in his cheek when he was thinking, or the small twitch Connor had whenever he uploaded or accessed something._

_> Reconstruction complete_

Yes, Connor remembered. 

“I loved the ice cream you bought.” He said, “When we sat down on the bench, I would ask to pet every dog that walked past us. You laughed every time, but you weren’t malicious. You were…sweet.” 

Gavin smiled. “You had the biggest grin on your face. God, you looked adorable.” 

This was new information to Connor. 

“Come on,” Gavin said, “We can finish our walk, then we can go to date #2. If you’d like, I mean.” 

“I would like that very much.” Connor said. The two continued to walk throughout the park, Connor taking note of his surroundings. After their short walk was complete, they hopped back into Gavin’s car. They drove off towards a small café that was closer to the precinct. Connor recognized the place, a memory fading in and out as he and Gavin walked inside. 

“This was our second date?” He asked as the shorter man held the door open. 

“Yeah.” Gavin said, “I asked you out this time. It was just after our first date, too. A couple of days, I think.” 

Connor could picture it. Gavin strolling up to him, saying how much he enjoyed their walk together, and how he wanted to meet up again. The human had suggested coffee, which made Connor hesitate at first. After all, it wasn’t like he could eat or drink anything besides thirium. Fortunately, Gavin was convincing, and Connor wouldn’t admit it at the time, but he was hoping to spend more time with the detective. 

“Why don’t we get a drink and sit down?” Connor asked. Gavin smiled, walking up to the front counter to order. After he did so, he and Connor sat down in a booth in the corner. Then they just began…talking. As though they weren’t trying to recreate their second date. The android watched as Gavin cautiously sipped his coffee whenever he paused a story he was telling. Connor loved to listen to the detective, hearing him laugh and show genuine emotion. At work, he was entirely different. Maybe this is how it was before Connor forgot. 

As if he could read the android’s thoughts, Gavin looked up. He suddenly quieted down, asking, “So…you really forgot everything about me?” 

Connor nodded solemnly. Gavin scoffed. 

“I guess I didn’t matter much to you, then.” He said. 

“On the contrary.” Connor said, “It’s entirely possible that you were at the forefront of my mind when I was killed.” 

“You pulled me out of the way.” Gavin said, “D’you remember that?” Connor paused, his LED blinking yellow, showing that he was thinking. 

“I knew you were there. And I knew I was killed.” Connor said, “But now…I think I remember it. And I don’t think I hesitated. I saw you in danger, and I just stopped thinking.” 

Gavin blinked, unsure of what to say. “Well thanks anyway.” He said, earning a nod from Connor. Connor thanked Gavin for the outing, and stood up. 

“I think it’s best if we leave this here for now. Perhaps we could meet up again tomorrow.” He said. 

“That sounds great.” Gavin said, “But, uh, I have to work.” 

“Afterwards, then.” Connor said, “You can text me where to meet you.”

 

* * *

  

The sun had already gone down by the time Connor arrived. Gavin was waiting for him on the roof of an older apartment complex. From all the way up there, Connor could see out into the city of Detroit. He could see the lights of the city. He could hear the sounds of traffic in the distance. It was almost peaceful. Connor ran the address through his database, but couldn’t find any link between Gavin and the building. That meant that this wasn’t where Gavin lived, so why would he bring him all the way out here? 

“Where are we, exactly?” He asked. Gavin turned towards the other man, then back out towards the city. 

“Somewhere.” He answered after a moment. 

“Was this date 3?” Connor asked, walking over towards the human. 

“No, this…” Gavin paused, “you know what? You tell me. Look around, see if you remember anything.” 

Connor felt unsure, but the soft smile Gavin gave him made him rethink things. He took a good look at his surroundings, then back at Gavin. He repeated that a few more times before something clicked. 

 

_> Memory files updating…_

_> Update complete. Memory restored_

_> Reconstructing…_

_Connor was standing on the roof, looking over the edge. It was in the middle of the day, with the sun shining down on him. A few other officers were currently investigating one of the rooms below. In said room laid a dead body and a trashed apartment, the key components of a worthwhile case._

_The android heard the sound of the roof entrance opening, and turned to face whoever had come through. He relaxed a little when he saw that it was only Gavin, who also seemed relieved to see Connor, even if the human’s heart rate increased slightly._

_“Hey, tin can.” The detective said, “What are you doing up here?”_

_“I’m checking to see if there are any marks on the side of the building that would imply that the killer escaped from either the window or the roof.” Connor answered, “And what are you doing here?”_

_“Just needed some air.” Gavin said, muttering a quiet “seeing where you were” under his breath._

_Connor hummed in acknowledgement. Gavin strolled over to him, not saying anything._

_“So…” He started, quickly abandoning the thought. Connor decided to use this moment to finally say what he wanted to._

_“You and I have…spent a lot of time together recently.” Connor said. Gavin nodded, adding a “right.”_

_“But what exactly does that make us?” Connor continued, “Friends?”_

_Gavin flinched ever so slightly at that. “Sure. If that’s what you’d like.”_

_Connor took a deep breath. “Because I’m not sure if I want that.”_

_“Oh.” Gavin said. Connor took a step closer to him._

_“I’ve started to develop feelings that I can’t quite explain. I believe that they have to do with you, Gavin.” He said. “I don’t know what they are, but it’s something that keeps occurring whenever I think of you. When I see you, I get this rush. This…unexplainable rush and desire to be close to you.”_

_Gavin just stared at Connor, whose face turned a light blue as he backtracked. “I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable. I figured it would be best to tell you now so we don’t have to continue this relationship of ours without-“_

_Gavin shut him up by putting his hands on the side of the android’s face and pressing their lips together._

_> Reconstruction complete_

 

“This is where I confessed my feelings for you. And where we had our first kiss.” Connor said. Gavin nodded. 

“You have no idea how fucking shocked I was that you felt the same.” He said with a chuckle. “But…like I said, if things changed and you realized that you don’t feel anything anymore, then I’ll have to move on.” 

Connor looked at the detective, not knowing what to say. He thought back to the day before, and replayed their conversation about Connor’s sacrifice. He replayed the memories he had gotten back, and searched through his system for anything to do with Gavin. 

And just like that, the memories came flooding in. 

He could clearly visualize shielding Gavin from the suspect. He could see every date they went on together, every small display of affection at work, and every single moment they spent together. He could see him and Gavin. Together. 

“No.” Connor said. “I…I remember now.” 

Gavin froze. “You what?” 

“I remember. Gavin, I…I’m so sorry!” Connor rushed forward and pulled the human into a strong embrace. The android whispered apology after apology as Gavin laughed, almost tempted to cry. 

They pulled back for a second as Connor cupped Gavin’s face. The two met in the middle for a kiss, just as quick and heartfelt as their first. 

It was nice, having each other back.

**Author's Note:**

> You should check me out on tumblr, I'm @wowee-pals. (Just like my name on here, but with a dash instead of an underscore.)


End file.
